Mr Uzumaki My BabySitter
by Little-miss-Hatake-Son-air
Summary: I had a name. Naruto Uzumaki it was. Its just nobody used that. There was a problem with it or something. I guess. I, I'm not really sure what the problem is but I'd like to find out. I have one other identity. The baby sitter Mr. Uzumaki.


I deleted my other story because I wanted to post this one because when I listen to music my stories are somewhat better than others. I got inspiration from this song with Rick Ross, Wale and Jeremiah. I like them all actually. Its just Rick Ross is sort of drag… I mean it depends on what song. And now I'm listening to I do by young Jeezy, Andre 3000 and Jay-z so yeah. I hope this one is better and gets reviews that will let me continue.

I was such a loser. At my college everybody had an identity they could use without getting insulted. My identities are

-Hey you!

-What's his face

-That guy

-Him

-Sir

I had a name. Naruto Uzumaki it was. Its just nobody used that. There was a problem with it or something. I guess. I, I'm not really sure what the problem is but I'd like to find out. I have one other identity. The baby sitter Mr. Uzumaki. That's what my ex girlfriends sisters kids call me. My ex girlfriend calls me a moron and her sister calls me an endless flirt. I enjoy complementing her eyes. And cooking.

They both look great. Her food tastes even better than it looks. There are three kids. Megan, Josh, and Katy. Katy's the wild one. Josh is the one that's only talented at failing. He thinks he's a rock star from Italy. Megan is the girly girl that's main focus are boys. When she's alone with Josh and me because Katy has soccer practice, she won't stop talking about her new boyfriend Christopher. She can't talk about him around Katy because she's a little snitch. Like the time she caught me on face book talking to a friend from LA. She told her mom I was saying things that are inappropriate. Then again, there is a large age difference here.

I love Katy and all but she's just…

I have to get Josh about his "musical talent". Every once and a while. I mean, if I think about it he's not even talented at failure. And you can't get that wrong. Usually.

Every time him and his friends "the magic handle" music group practice in his room, something glass material shatters. I feel bad for having to lie to him about how good he is. It's just that I don't want to hurt his feelings.

Megan likes to bring Christopher over and lie to about what they do upstairs. II was once a teenager. Technically I still am. And it's not like I'm stupid. Teens. They are so troublesome. Oh god. I sound like my mother. I talk to her about boys and how they think. I feel old. But these kids made me feel that way. Like the time I brought them to go to the gas station with me.

FLASHBACK

The guy at the counter was like: "Are those your kids?" I felt like their parents. No wonder they're always at clubs. I told him "No. I'm just watching them." Then he asked me: "So you had kids out of wedlock or something and when you and you're girlfriend broke up she got custody and now you're only watching them? Tough luck." I shook my head. This guy really needed to start cleaning his ears. "NO THEY ARE KIDS I WATCH FOR MY EX-GIRLFRIENDS SISTER." He chuckled. "So you cheated on your ex-girlfriend with her sister?" The women at the store started giving me looks.

One old woman started hitting me with her purse. I wanted to hit her back. My phone started ringing. "I said I do I do I do I do I do I do. You know I do!" The man shook his head. "That's a shame. I once cheated on my girlfriend with her sister's boyfriend's mom." "What happened?" Megan asked as she put some gum on the counter. I popped her hand and she rolled her eyes at me. "Excuse me?" I asked her as I began imitating a blonde. She raised an eyebrow. "Exactly." I turned back to the man and he asked me what I wanted. Megan asked me to shut-up so he could finish telling her what happened. I didn't have time to hear this old man's life story.

"After she caught me she threw me out and then cursed my existence." I laughed. "How long ago was this?" "Yesterday." I stopped laughing as Megan ran out the gas station. Josh shook his head. "That's why I'm riding solo." I smirked. I needed to stop hanging around Sasuke. "With a face like that you'll probably stay that way." Katy laughed and went into hysterical laughter. It wasn't that funny.

I told the old man I wanted to pay 50.00 for number twenty. He smiled. His teeth were crooked and could use floss but I nervously smiled back. His smile grew wider. I looked back at the rack with the gum Megan had picked out and picked it up. "Ring this up too." I put the gum on the counter. He rang everything up and handed me the bag. "Daddy what did you get me?" Katy. WHY.

"I knew that you were the father of those three. They have your eyes." He blinked his. I rolled mine. And Katy, Josh, and me exited the gas station and walked over to the car.

I spoil those kids.

FLASHBACK END

Now I was walking up the stairs leading to Megan's room. I was making sure to be extra quiet. I liked scaring her and her "hard" teenage boyfriend. He said he's so hard he doesn't remember what it feels like to be soft. Hard. Don't take that the wrong way. Hard could mean cool, like a "G" or something. I guess.

I put my ear to the door and heard faint screaming. "OH YES! GOD! THAT FEELS SO GOOD." There was no "music" coming from Josh's room. Those perverted boys.

I banged on the door. Megan kept screaming and Christopher kept moaning. See what I had to deal with? I banged on the door again. No answer. Just even louder screaming. Like it was getting closer to me. That's when Chris brown Strip started playing and that wasn't a good sign at all. Megan had thought I didn't know about the pole she ordered when I was supposedly asleep.

"MEGAN!" I yelled. Josh walked passed the room. "Huh. She's not coming out." The rapping part came on. The rapper started listing stuff to take off. "Panties, bra, you can take em off. "YOU BETTER NOT TAKE ANYTING OFF!" Katy skipped down the hall next to me and started tugging my jeans. She started asking me questions like: "What are they doing in there uncle Naruto?" I sighed. It wasn't even worth it.

I walked back down the stairs and slouched on the couch. Katy jumped in my lap. "I'm you're good girl uncle Naruto." I smiled softly. She was a very good girl when she wasn't trying to get her way. She grabbed my cheeks and started squishing them against my jaw to make me look like a mental fish. "You gon' miss me when I go." She liked Monica. She kept singing. I was thinking about that concert the broadcasters on the radio were talking about. A Monica tour or something. I was definitely taking her.

She soon sung herself to sleep on my chest. Their parents came in, Megan rushed with Christopher down the stairs, and Josh followed after them.

I actually was going to miss these kids. But hey. I'd see them again 8:00 in the morning. When Katy's dad reached for her, she opened her eyes and wiped the slobber off her face and onto my shirt. The nerve of toddlers! She hugged me and kissed my cheek. I blushed.

Mrs. Perez, their mom, smiled and Mr. Perez gave me a look like he was jealous or something. I got my stuff and headed out the door. I didn't think I needed to tell about Megan. Katy was going to take care of that for me. "BYE-BYE UNCY UZUMAKI!" I got inside my Honda and drove away. Megan was smirking in my mirrors. I'd get her tomorrow.

This story is NOT a normal babysitting story. I'll repost naughty. It just needs some work.


End file.
